Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece dividing method.
Description of the Related Art
A wafer having semiconductor devices such as ICs and LSIs or optical devices such as LDs and LEDs formed on the front side is divided by applying a laser beam along division lines with a laser processing apparatus to form laser processed grooves on the front sides of the wafer, thereby obtaining individual devices to be used as memories, CPUs, LEDs, etc. (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-305420, for example). Such a method using a laser beam to form a laser processed groove has an advantage such that the width of an area to be processed in dividing the wafer can be reduced as compared with the case of cutting the wafer by using a cutting blade. Accordingly, in the case of manufacturing a device chip having a small size, it is possible to increase the number of chips that can be produced from one wafer as a workpiece.